Superhelden Kader
by Isurafel Kirawith
Summary: UA. Los superhumanos tienen que registrarse en todo el mundo, eso encasilla a los guerreros Z. La pregunta esta en... aceptarán trabajar para el gobierno? ¿Y qué aventuras les esperan ante la llegada de sus "nuevos" compañeros? NO ES YAOI


**Hola a todos! **

**Esta vez, gracias a una idea de Misa de Por los que leemos fics de DBZ y a la tan buena y apreciada intervención de Anekico LerAracnia, les traigo otra especie de Crossover de mis retorcidas y tan maldecidas neuronas raras. **

**Aclaro que la idea no fue mia, pero que me la han adjudicado con muchos ánimos y que me ha puesto a pensar en situaciones inverosímiles, algunas maduras, y otras extremadamente interesantes... Nunca se habían puesto a pensar que pasaria si cierto personaje de esta serie conoce a otro y asi? **

**Tambien me gustaría aclarar que esta historia se sitúa luego de la saga de Majin Buu en cuanto a DBZ y en cuanto al universo marvel, se situa luego de la Civil War, cosa que hace que el Capitan América no aparezca (si, lo siento mucho), pero fué propicio para mis planes, además que no me veo a Vegeta aguantándo si sarta de cosas sobre la justicia y rectitud. Aparecerá Logan, Tony Stark, Hulk, Thor y Nick Fury como personajes comunes a convivir con los guerreros Z, por otro lado, he suprimido a Ten shin Han y a Chaoz de la historia ya que no creo poder adaptarlos al guión. **

**sin más por el momento, espero les enganche este prólogo, y pronto estará el capítulo donde se conocen realmente. **

_**disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen aqui son de sus respectivos dueños y yo sólo me digno a hacer con ellos lo que me plasca sin cobrar un sólo centavo. Si a los ejecutivos de Marvel y los productores de DBZ les molesta, que me demanden ellos o en su defecto Akira Toriyana. Si estas leyendo esto por mera curiosidad y crees que lo que escribo no te agrada, ahórrate tus comentarios si son de carácter insultante y aguanta la existencia de esto, o en su defecto demándame, a ver si puedes. _

* * *

**Prólogo**

Capsule Corporation no podría ir mejor; gracias a los esfuerzos de los Guerreros Z la Tierra estaba en paz (de nuevo) y la situación con Vegeta había mejorado, de alguna forma. No podía pedir nada más, bueno, sólo una cosa: Que los malditos problemas dejaran de buscarlos por un largo periodo de tiempo al menos esta vez, para asi disfrutar de la vida que les quedara por delante un poco más.

La oficina de la protagonista era, como muchas de las cosas que ella poseía, de un gusto excelente pero muy desordenada; eso de ser un genio no era motivo suficiente para que ella fuese ordenada. Montones de papeles se hallaban sobre su escritorio, diversos cuadros familiares decoraban la estancia y en los sillones del ala habían varias revistas desperdigadas. _Ya recordaría llamar a alguien para que limpiara eso_...

La abundancia había tocado sus puertas cuando Vegeta aceptó quedarse en Capsule Corp, cierto que a regañadientes y como quien no quiere la cosa. Haber descubierto que el mono idiota no era tan idiota y que no sólo era un bonito mar de músculos fue lo que hizo que cayera rendida a sus pies, pero claro que ella nunca lo aceptaría tan abiertamente y lo mismo se esperaba de su contraparte masculina. Los dos eran malditos, testarudos y con un carácter que haría que el mismísimo Freezer temblara si se les ponía en equipo, cierto que esa combinación de fuerza y poder nunca terminaría por conquistar al universo... aunque muchas cosas podrían pasar y eso no se había descartado, al fin y al cabo, hay _muchas_ maneras de _conquistar_ al mundo, y literalmente ya lo habían hecho, lentamente y sin resistencia. Hoy día había pocas cosas que no tuvieran el logo de la corporación a nivel mundial o que no tuvieran al menos algún componente de la misma implicado en el desarrollo o montaje de los productos del mercado. Capsule corp había conquistado al mundo y eso se traducía como que el príncipe y su mujer lo habían hecho.

Ser la mujer más poderosa del planeta no le excentaba de responsabilidades y problemas, muchos de los cuales se traducían en investigaciones sobre su esposo y para destruir el imperio que tan trabajosamente habían creado los dos; afortunadamente, ella se encargaba de las cosas mucho antes de que el saiyajin se enterara, a excepción de uno o dos casos en los que el príncipe había actuado con consecuencias lógicas para los bastardos; y aunque a ella no le gustaba el hecho, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que _ciertas_ molestias tenían que eliminarse sin contemplaciones. _Asi es el mundo de los negocios. _

-"Sra Briefs, el señor.. General Fury está aqui..." -Lo había olvidado, esta mañana tendría una cita con el respresentante de una organización militar de la ONU llamada SHIELD, con quien trataría un tema que ellos catalogaban como _suprema confidencialidad_ y del que ella no sabía absolutamente nada, hasta ahora.

-"Está bien Saiko, házle pasar..." -La peliazul estaba muy interesada en las propuestas de los militares, ello significaba miles de millones más a su bolso, con la consecuencia clara de mayor reputación para la empresa y una humillación involuntariamente asestada a las Industrias Stark y al supuesto _genio_ de la guerra que las manejaba. La rivalidad corporativa le agradaba, era como las peleas con Vegeta: fuertes, duras, excitantes y nunca pensaba en perder. Le hacían sacar su veta más obstinada y maldita... y demonios, cómo le agradaba sentirse la chica mala, aunque eso no fuese cierto.

Un hombre moreno, alto, corte militar, de unos treinta y algo, de mirada y mandíbula fuertes acababa de arrivar a la oficina de la dueña de Capsule Corp, su nombre: Nicholas Joseph Fury.

-"Buen día Sra. Briefs..." -El saludo obligatorio de manos dió a lugar, haciéndole ver a la ojiazul que el hombre moreno era no sólo de apariencia fuerte, si no también de carácter y voluntad. De esperarse para un negociador militar, la incógnita era, si no el monto, el motivo por el cual mandaban a un hombre como el General Fury.

-"Tome asiento por favor..." -dirigiéndose a una de las sillas frente al escritorio del Director de la corporación, el General se tomó su tiempo para contemplar el lugar; estudiando la indumentaria del mismo, se fijó en los diversos títulos de Doctorados y Maestrias que la pelilazul poseía: Mecatrónica, Robótica, Farmacología, Biología, Ingenierías en sistemas y otros... hasta Derecho. Era una maldita caja de pandora esa mujer, y eso quizá podría tener consecuencias contraproducentes.

-"Y me imagino que usted está aqui para algún proyecto que la milicia desea... Si Capsule Corp puede..." -La mano de Nick Fury se levantó en claro ademán de alto para la peliazul.

-"No he venido por Capsule Corp... este proyecto es _más_ confidencial." -Dicho esto, un montón de fotografías fueron sacadas del abrigo de Fury y puestas en el poco espacio libre del escritorio de la mujer, que en un ataque de pánico, se había quedado callada, tomando compostura momentos más tarde, estudiando las imágenes de sus amigos y su marido en plena batalla... algunas eran de la época en que Vegeta había llegado a la tierra, otras tantas eran de las batallas contra Cell, contra Majin Boo... en todas aparecían ellos, claramente tomados por un satélite.. ¡_dios mio! Hasta Trunks estaba en ellas_.

-"No sé de que se trata esta mala broma, no conozco a ninguno de ellos..." -Haciendo acopio de su voluntad, el negarlo todo era mejor a cualquier otra cosa. _¡Estaba hablando del gobierno! _Claramente, no se iban a tragar el cuento, pero era preferente eso a que los tomaran como algun conejillo de indias o algo peor.

-"No vengo a amenazarla... vengo a hacerle una oferta." -Las cosas pasaban por la mente de la presidenta a mil por hora: consecuencias, escapes... _asesinato. _

-"Lo escucho..." -La calma de la mujer estaba rayando a locura, casi caía desmayada ante las imágenes desperdigadas en su escritorio, y sólo a base de fuerza de voluntad lo había evitado.

-"La SHIELD es una organización encargada de la seguridad del planeta entero, ahora auspiciada por la ONU y con innumerables medios..."

-"De eso ya me dí cuenta.." -Pensó la ojiazul mientras fijaba la mirada fiera en el afroamericano que, segun ella, había venido a amenazar su seguridad y la de su familia.

-"para lograr su objetivo." -continuó el hombre -"No sé si usted alguna vez había oído hablar sobre la guerra Civil que se desencadenó con la ley de registro de superhumanos en casi todo el mundo... y digo casi por que en su país ni siquiera se tomó la noción en cuenta... hasta ahora."

-"¿Qué es lo que intenta decirme? Si realmente se ha tomado tanta molestia en venir aquie es por que ha hecho bien la tarea... Y usted debe de saber que mi marido desayuna hombres como usted to..."

-"Vengo a pedirle a usted que convenza a sus amigos de registrarse en pro de la humanidad. La agencia es hogar hasta ahora de cerca de 6000 superhumanos, todos ellos encausados al bienhestar de la humanidad, todos ellos recibiendo el merecido sueldo que sus amigos también deberían de tener, siendo respaldados por el gobierno de sus respectivos paises y encubiertos si así lo desean. La información que ellos revelen se trata a manera ultraconfidencial. Ofrecemos lo que todo trabajador por el bien del planeta debería de tener: Respeto, sueldo, prestaciones e inmunidad política. Claro, todo basado en lineamientos de comportamiento... No podemos asegurarle inmunidad si daña a algún ser humano indefenso."

-"Ya tienen al Fabuloso Mister Satan... como superhumano debería de reclutarlo también. Él fue quien derrotó a Cell, ¿no? " -La ironía no pudo escapar de sus labios de mejor manera. _¿Hasta ahora se acordaban de quién era el verdadero salvador del mundo? _Gohan y Milk tuvieron bastantes privaciones luego de la muerte de Goku, hasta ella y los demás tuvieron que aportar su granito de arena a la causa cuando Goten nació, tan sólo para que la familia Son pudiera sobrevivir, y _estos_ hombres hasta ahora se acordaban de ellos... era irónico y de risa. Y sobre todo era cruel.

- "Comprendo sus sentimientos, Sra Brief. Tan sólo entienda, hasta ahora es que hemos podido llegar a Japón con la oferta.."

-"Hubo quienes esperaban esta clase de oferta hace años y tuvieron que pasar hambre, siendo familiares de los verdaderos héroes salvadores del mundo..." -No pudo evitarlo, le parecía estúpido hasta ahora venir a ofrecer algo que hace años hubiera hecho mucho bien. -"Por que sus _salvadores_ auspiciados por la ONU en esas ocasiones no pudieron hacer nada, ¿o me equivoco? Yo estuve ahí cuando sus héroes más poderosos cayeron ante Cell como moscas... Cuando Majin Boo les pateó el trasero confiaron el mundo a mis amigos, y eso no lo ví, pero no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo. Sus Superhumanos valen mierda ante mis allegados, ¿y usted me dice que quiere reclutarlos? ¿Que hasta ahora les va a retribuir todos esos años de peleas sólo por amor a la tierra? Yo sé de antemano su respuesta, le negarán la posibilidad siquiera de formar parte de algo que por tantos años los ignoró."

-"Sólo le pido que me consiga una audiencia con sus amigos... y su marido. Lo que he venido a ofrecer no les afecta, al contrario... Nosotros podríamos proteger el anonimato de esas personas, callando medios y ahogando los cabos sueltos de cada uno. Lo que le ofrezco a usted y a ellos es una oferta para que obtengan la paz del anonimato sin preocupaciones. Con respecto al daño hecho, permita rectificar esos años en los que nuestra organización no pudo hacer nada por sus amigos... Sólo les pido que escuchen la oferta, puede hacer mucho bien a aquellos quienes lo necesiten."

Bulma lo sabía, sabía que su marido y sus amigos se negarían ante tal proposición, pero había que tomar en cuenta el futuro de Goten. No era como si le pesara ayudar a sus amigos cuando la situación económica de la familia llegara a extremos nuevamente, pero tomaba en cuenta la orgullosa actitud de Milk y sabía que no soportaría recibir caridad, aunque sea disfrazada de préstamos que nunca serían cobrados.

-"Lo tomaré en cuenta... quizá haya alguno a quien le interese."

-"Eso ya es un avance que me permito admitir como un pequeño triunfo..." -levantándose de su asiento, el General le ofreció una tarjeta de presentación, con el nombre completo de la organización y un número telefónico tras la misma. -"24 horas los 365 días. Estaré esperando su respuesta personalmente."

-"No lo dudaría ni un segundo..."

* * *

SIGUIENTE CAP:

Los guerreros Z conocen a los miembros de la SHIELD... Aceptarán formar parte de esto o declinarán y comenzará un desastre? En cualquier caso, se augura un total caos.

NOS VEMOS!


End file.
